1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a mooring and discharge system and more particularly a rapid deployable and recoverable mooring and discharge system for unloading a liquid cargo from a tanker ship to a shore location. The invention relates to a method and apparatus which may be particularly advantageous for use in military activities whereby fuel from a tanker may be rapidly unloaded via a transportable mooring and pipeline system to a shore location, and which also may have general commercial applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mooring systems and associated pipelines are known by which liquid such as oil aboard a tanker may be offloaded and transported to shore locations. Particularly in military situations, there is a potential need for rapid deployment of a mooring and pipeline system by which fuel from a tanker may be very quickly supplied to forces landed on a beach. Fuel may be dropped by helicopters, etc., but the quantity of fuel to support a large landing force must be provided by an ocean going tanker. Speed in offloading of the oil or fuel from the tanker to the shore forces is an obvious requirement.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a rapid deployable offshore mooring and bulk liquid discharge system and method for its operation.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system which may be landed in relatively shallow water providing a mooring for an ocean going tanker and providing pipeline means from the tanker to a shore location.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a rapid deployable offshore bulk liquid discharge system which may be used in relatively deep water.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system which may be transported to a mooring location and in which a mooring buoy and rapid deployable pipeline system may be deployed from a tanker to the shore and carried in a single unitary system.